


Kevin Price and The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by heyystiles



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: F/M, Hurt Kevin Price, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sick Kevin Price, Sickfic, Vomiting, Worried Arnold Cunningham, Worried Connor McKinley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyystiles/pseuds/heyystiles
Summary: Just what it says on the tin. Some good old fashion Price whump.Arnold discovers his companion sick one morning and tries to take matters into his own hands. Turns out it’s the flu-- and it makes Kevin mildly delirious. And nobody’s smart enough to find Gotswana… until it’s almost too late.(Timeline to be determined later depending on the story route I take.)





	Kevin Price and The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd out of sheer laziness and lack of free time, sorry!
> 
> Anything you recognize belongs to Parker, Stone, and Lopez! (Title borrowed from the book/movie of the same name!)

“Elder Price, _c’mon buddy — _it’s 7 o’clock. You were supposed to be out of bed _foreeeeever ago —” _Arnold whined as he slowly opened the door to their shared bedroom, glancing at the lump of blankets on top of his companion’s bed.

 

A muffled groan was the only reply.

 

Arnold himself had woken up at 6:00 that morning and snuck out to meet Nabulungi to watch the sunrise, but had been moderately shocked to see Elder Price missing from the rest of the group at breakfast.

 

“You know we’re _companions,_ right? You’re makin’ me look bad, pal-” a nervous chuckle punctuated Arnold’s statement. When no additional reply followed, an anxious feeling began to seep down into Arnold’s stomach. Stepping further into the room, now fully ready to grab the other elder by the ankles and drag him out of bed **_(_** _should the need arise_ **_)_** , Arnold was greeted instead with a sight he _never_ thought he’d see.

 

Kevin wasn’t actually in bed, but rather _on the floor — _sprawled out, and half dressed, as though he had _tried_ to get out of bed, _but failed — _**_quite miserably._ **

 

“Oh my gosh, Elder _—_ ” Arnold crouched down by his companion’s side, _“-a- are you okay?”_

 

Kevin blinked sluggishly, the side of his face streaked with drool. Arnold reached out and gingerly pressed the back of his hand against Kevin’s forehead, his expression filled with concern at the unnatural warmth radiating off of his companion. Meanwhile Kevin’s eyes began to drift shut as he involuntarily leaned into Arnold’s touch, reveling in the mere moment of relief his companion’s cool hand provided, before finally losing consciousness.

 

Arnold’s brow furrowed in worry.

 

“Come on, companion- we gotta get you outside _—_ ” the shorter elder huffed, tugging Kevin’s pants up the rest of the way to his waist and discarding his tie on the bed, before buttoning up his shirt to a modest degree. Draping one of his friend’s gangly arms across his shoulders, Arnold hoisted the other mormon to his feet, his stomach churning at the realization at how light Kevin actually was, _“ —maybe it’ll be cooler by the river.” _

 

\---

 

Arnold had _no idea_ how he had managed to drag Kevin through District Nine’s housing building without alerting _any_ of the other elders, but he shook the thought away as the river slowly came into view.

 

Propping Kevin up underneath a tree ten feet or so from the start of the river bank, Arnold gave his feverish friend a once over, “Alllright, buddy _—_ _we’ll getcha nice and cool real quick-”_

 

Producing a rag from his pocket, Arnold sent a quick glance toward the water before turning back to Kevin again for a moment, “Boy, I hope this works.” Jogging over to the riverbank, Arnold dunked the rag in the quickly flowing water, sloshing it around a bit before wringing it out and returning to his ill companion.

 

Arnold sucked in a surprised gasp when he noticed his friend’s eyelids were half open, “Heyyy _buddy — how ya feelin’?” _

 

Kevin had just barely began to regain an ounce of lucidity.

 

_“Arn-ld —? Wh’ happ’n-d—? Wh-re ar’ we?” _

 

The series of questions were accompanied by a pained moan, the slight slur of his words sending further worry into the pit of Arnold’s stomach.

 

Gently dabbing the now cool, wet rag along his companion’s clammy forehead, Arnold let out an annoyed sigh in a feeble attempt to hide the way his chest flooded with warmth at the use of his first name, “You’re _real_ sick, Kev- _er, Elder Price_. You’re burning up.”

 

_“Wh — ‘m —s-ry-” _

 

“What was that, buddy?”

 

 _“I’m s- I’m s’rry —” _Kevin’s eyes slipped shut yet again, leaving him unable to articulate the remainder of his sentence to Arnold.

 

“Aw geez _—_ you really _are_ sick, aren't you? Apologizing for absolutely nothin-” Arnold continued, still gingerly wiping the sweat from his friend’s pallid complexion.

 

Suddenly Kevin’s hand weakly reached up to grasp Arnold by the wrist, startling the curly haired boy ever so slightly.

 

“ _Really, ‘m sorry Arn’ld-”_ Kevin’s chest heaved with effort as he wrapped clammy fingers around the other boy’s arm, his significantly weakened grip sending ever continuous ripples of worry through Arnold’s stomach.

 

Pained gagging interrupted Kevin’s confession and Arnold quickly tipped him forward, allowing Kevin’s previous evening’s dinner to make a reappearance. Once he was sure Kevin had finished, Arnold gently leaned him back against the tree once more, Kevin’s fingers still clutching his arm.

 

Using his free hand to brush some dirt over the puddle of vomit and bile, Arnold’s face contorted in disgust as he eyed the offending area, when Kevin began to attempt to speak again.

 

 _“Y’r my best f- fr — f-” _The words fizzled in the air around them as Kevin slipped back under the veil of unconsciousness, his fingers releasing Arnold from their hold as his now limp arm dropped unceremoniously back to the ground.

 

Arnold’s breathing quickened when he noticed Kevin’s teeth in his slack mouth.

 

_Tinged with red._

 

The curly haired boy quickly scrambled to his feet and bolted toward the district center, heart pounding in worry.

 

“ **_McKINLEYYY —_** _”_

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, thoughts? I'm debating between two possible endings with this (one ending being a hell of a lot sadder than the other, but ultimately both ending with Kevin getting better) so let me know what you'd prefer to see!


End file.
